


Strike

by orphan_account



Series: Moonlit Memories [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Eren gives him a Hug, Eren helps Levi, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I already posted this but i changed it some, It's not really graphic but i added the tag anyway, Levi Needs a Hug, Levi is abused by Luke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9240284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eren promised Levi he would fix him, and he did.(Basically a re-written fanfic that I finished and turned into a one shot)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, since you guys really hated the other version, here's the new one! I added an OC, (thank you to whoever suggested that) he's 6'3'' and has dark brown hair, glasses, and his name is Luke. THERE IS ABUSE IN THIS FIC, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THAT SORT OF THING, DON'T READ IT. this is yaoi, (boy x boy) and is Eren x Levi. Have fun reading!

 “Luke, this sandwich is for my lunch tomorrow, so don’t eat it, okay?” Levi called to the living room, where Luke was watching Doctor Who on the TV.

“Yeah, sure, whatever.” Luke called back, not entirely listening, only interested in not blinking at the TV.

Levi walked into the living room where his boyfriend was sitting, carefully sitting down next to him and glancing at the TV. Briefly glancing at the stone statues moving around some random police box, he propped his knees up to his chest and let out a relieved sigh. _Good, He’s distracted…_

“Say, Luke… I wanted to introduce you to my friend, Petra…” Levi mumbled softly, and Luke never tore his eyes from the flickering screen.

“Can’t. Season finale.” He said, and Levi shot him a hurt look.

“Really?” Levi asked, crossing his arms and frowning.

“I know, it’s weird to introduce a new enemy at the end of the season.” Luke said, distracted by some guy in a trench coat shoot a laser pointer at a statue.

Levi turned away and stood up as Luke laid back, propping his feet up onto the coffee table. “I’m going to bed,” Levi mumbled, and Luke tore his gaze away from the screen.

“Not yet you aren’t.” Luke said, and Levi flinched as he stood up, looming over him.

“W-wh…Why’s t-that?”  Levi stuttered, and Luke glared at him.

“Because, you seem to be forgetting something. Remember?” Luke growled, and tears sprung to Levi’s eyes because he knew what was coming next.

“N-no… I don’t r-remember…” Levi peeped out, head bowed, and Luke raised a hand.

“You forgot to do the dishes from dinner, you forgot to pick up my shoes in the front hallway, and your cooking was terrible today, you worthless piece of shit!” He yelled, and let the back of his hand collide with Levi’s face. Levi fell to his knees, holding his cheek and scrambled away from the blonde. He hurried out to the entryway and put Luke’s shoes away neatly, and shuffled quickly to the kitchen to do the dishes.

“Hurry up! I’m tired of your slow ass not doing anything around here!” Luke yelled, pushing Levi down from the sink and kicking him from where he was curled up onto the floor. Tears flowed from Levi’s eyes and he let out gasps of pain and groans every time he hit a previous injury.

“Now shut the fuck up and let me finish my show!”                             

After the beating was over, Levi shuffled slowly to their bedroom, beaten and bloody. Levi took off his shirt and pants and treated the wounds that needed immediate attention. Levi pulled a pair of sweatpants and a tank top on and curled up in bed, tears leaking from his eyes and throat tightening. _Why does Luke do this… why couldn’t things be better… like if Eren and I were together… maybe things wouldn’t be like this… maybe I could call him after Luke went to bed…yeah, I’ll do that._

About twenty minutes later, Levi heard the bedroom door open. Luke must’ve thought he had already been asleep, because he wasn’t quiet about it. Luke flopped down onto the bed and pulled some of the covers away from Levi and tugged Levi closer to him, his back pressed against his chest, wrapping his arms around his waist. Levi shut his eyes, trying to force himself to sleep, but it was no use. Luke had already fell into a deep slumber, loud snores filling the room, and Levi untangled himself from his arms.

Levi snuck out of the room and padded across the living room, glancing at the clock. 11:35. He picked up his phone and went to the bathroom, where Luke wouldn’t hear him talking. He dialed Eren’s number and waited for him to pick up.

“Hello?” Eren’s voice came through the phone groggy and tired, and Levi let out a shaky breath.

“H-hey, Eren.”

“Levi? What’s wrong?” Eren asked, concern lacing his tone.

“I just wanted to t-talk to you…” Levi mumbled, sitting on the toilet and pulling his knees to his chest again.

“Oh, well, wanna hang out sometime tomorrow? I’m free.” Eren started, a casual tone replacing the soothing, concerned one.

Levi drew a breath. “Sure, sounds fun.”

Levi spent the rest of the night straightening up the apartment and cleaning so he could get out of there without trouble tomorrow.

***Time Skip***

Eren had been waiting at the coffee shop when Levi had gotten there. Levi sat down across from Eren in the booth, complete with a baggy sweater and jeans, with makeup covering his black eye.

Eren sent a smile Levi’s way, and he patted the seat next to him, Levi sitting down gingerly.

Eren set down the menu he was holding and turned to Levi. “So… any particular reason you wanted to me-“

“Luke’s been beating me.”

Eren stopped mid-sentence, and stared at Levi in shock. “Levi? A-are you serious? How did this happen?” He grabbed at Levi’s hands, holding them in his own.

Levi’s eyes started to water and he bowed his head. “I’m sorry…”

Eren’s eyes showed pity. “What are you apologizing for?”

Levi pulled his hood up and laid his head on top of the table, tears leaking out of his eyes. “I-it’s all my fault… I didn’t do the dishes…or straighten the shoes…he was so mad… he wouldn’t stop…”

Eren pulled Levi close and hugged him tightly, cooing into his ear and rubbing circles into the back of Levi’s shaking frame. “Levi, it’s not your fault, it’s Luke’s fault. He shouldn’t be doing this. I promise you I’ll fix this. You don’t deserve this.”

Levi pulled away and rubbed at his eyes, sweater sleeve falling down and revealing the large blue-ish purple bruises trailing their way up his arms where he had tried to defend himself from Luke’s attacks.

Eren’s green eyes widened, and he pulled up Levi’s sleeves farther to take a better look at the marks, before kissing his way up Levi’s forearms and resting his head against his chest. “I promise you I’ll fix this, and you will get better, no more beatings.”

Levi’s eyes leaked a few tears and he let out a whisper. “Please…come home with me, I don’t think I can face him alone…please, Eren, I can’t anymore…”

Eren pulled Levi into another hug and spoke into his ear, “Of course, Levi. Anything to make you feel safer.”

Levi hugged back softly. “Thank you, Eren.”

***Time Skip***

Levi unlocked the apartment door and tiptoed inside, Eren in tow, though less sneaky. Luke was already waiting there for them, sitting at the kitchen table with his arms crossed and a frown. He glared at Levi before turning to Eren and smiling, throwing out his arms. Levi flinched when one of Luke’s arms nearly hit him, and he covered his face with his forearms. Eren sent him a –fake- confused look and smiled at Luke.

“Eren! How nice to see you! I didn’t know Levi would be bringing you home!” Luke forced a smile to Eren and led him to the living room to sit down, and Levi stood by, not sitting down and folding his hands in front of him.

“Levi, how about you go get us some drinks?” Luke said, and Levi hurried out of the living room to make some tea. He quickly boiled the water and placed the teabags inside, taking out the mugs with some cream, sugar, and a saucer and placing them on the coffee table.

“Thank you, _dear_.”

Bile rose into Eren’s throat at the sickly sweet tone Luke spoke to Levi in. How could he act so falsely loving and kind, when just yesterday (and most likely this morning) he had beaten him? Eren almost let out a growl but then realised that he was trying to be nice to Luke, and decided against it.

Luke picked up his mug and took a sip out of it, and an expression of disgust rapidly spread across his face. He turned to glare at Levi, who immediately shrunk back and cowered in fear as Luke stood up, grabbing Levi’s wrist and yanking him out of the chair. Levi let out a yelp of pain and stared at Luke with a pleading look.

Luke turned his head to Eren and smiled. “Excuse us.”

Eren nodded with another false confused look and crossed his legs, leaning back slightly, signaling to Luke that he would wait.

Luke dragged Levi by the elbow to their bedroom, and slammed the door. Eren quietly stood up and put his phone (microphone first) under the edge of the door and pressed record, then he peeked through the slightly open door with wide eyes.

Several streams of curses flew from Luke’s mouth, as well as insults ranging from ‘You can’t do anything right’, to ‘I wish you had never been born’, and you could hear the yelps and whimpers of pain Levi produced. Luke continued beating Levi mercilessly, Levi’s begging doing nothing to stop the ongoing strikes to his body.

“Please, Luke, please-“

“I’m tired of your shit! You brought home another man?! How dare you! I thought _we_ were dating, not you and that scumbag!” another hit went to Levi’s face, and you could hear a thud as Levi fell to the floor.

“We _are,_ Luke, please, just _stop, please, it hurts_ -“

“Not anymore! Get out of my house! I never want to see your pathetic face again! Just take your shit and leave!” Luke hit Levi again, and he heard a few coughs, and Luke started walking towards the door so Eren took his phone back and went to the living room to sit back down, as if he had heard nothing.

“Hey, Eren, did you drive here?”

Eren jolted when he heard Luke’s calm voice, a stark contrast to the yelling he had heard not five minutes ago. Eren nodded and Luke continued.

“Well, it’s a shame, but Levi and I just broke up. Could you take him somewhere? We’re kind of in a fight, and I don’t exactly want him here, know what I mean? He’s packing his stuff now.” Luke let out a laugh, and Eren forced a smile and nodded, secretly adding to the list of reasons Luke needed to die.

“Sure, I’ll take Levi somewhere, no problem.”

“Oh thank you, Eren. Here he comes now. Levi! Eren’s taking you home, or wherever you want to go, because you don’t have a family, do you?” Luke called, and Eren tuned to see Levi.

Levi had never looked so bad. His black eye had swollen so it looked glued shut, he had a bloody rag over his nose and it looked like he lost a few teeth. Bruises were littered across his face and if Eren could see his torso, it would most likely have the same marks. Levi was holding a suitcase, with a roller bag behind him, and could see some bandages and an ice pack hanging loosely out of his hoodie pocket. Eren walked up to him and held out his arms.

“Need some help?” He asked, and Levi nodded weakly. He handed Eren his suitcase and turned to look at Luke.

Luke pouted at Levi. “One last kiss?” he asked innocently, and Levi narrowed his eye at the man.

“Burn in hell.”

***Time Skip***

“We’re here,” Eren said, and Levi jolted awake, sitting up and rubbing his now sore neck. Eren pulled the car into the driveway and Levi got out of the car as Eren popped the trunk, and he headed over around the back of the car to meet him.

“No, Levi you head inside, I’ll take your bags.” Eren offered, and Levi gazed up at him with his un-swollen eye.

“A-are you sure? I-I don’t want to be a burden…” Levi mumbled and fidgeted with his hands. Eren nodded and waved Levi off, handing him his key. Levi shuffled carefully up to the door and unlocked it for Eren to bring his bags in.

Eren smiled at Levi as he closed the door and took off his shoes to place on the mat perfectly aligned with his other pairs. Eren, however just kicked off his shoes and left them there, walking to his bedroom.

“Sorry about not having a guest room, you’ll have to sleep with me. Unless you’re uncomfortable with that, and in which case I’ll sleep on the couch.” Eren rambled, and Levi shook his head at him.

“I-it’s okay, you can sleep with me.” Levi murmured softly, and Eren set his bags on their bed.

“Okay then, I’ll leave you to get settled, then we’ll treat some of those wounds.” Eren said with a smile, and Levi nodded silently. Eren went back out to the front entrance to see everything arranged perfectly, including his shoes, which were arranged from tallest to shortest, and then by color. Eren’s eyes widened at the showcase of OCD, and frowned at how Luke must’ve forced Levi to do everything around the house, causing this type of behavior from Levi.

“Eren? What’s wrong? Oh god, did I arrange the shoes wrong? Do you want me to put them back? I’m so, so sorry! Please, forgive me….” Levi said, and Eren whipped around to see Levi on his knees, quivering in fear at the possible beatings Eren could give him. Eren dropped down beside him and wrapped his arms around Levi, locking him in a warm embrace, and Levi stilled.

“Eren-“

“Levi, I will never, _ever_ , lay a hand on you without your consent. You are far too precious to have anything bad happen to you, and the only way you should be touched is with love. I will protect you as long as I live, and I will never let anyone near you that will ever hurt you. I care for you far too much to let anyone hurt you, I love you Levi Ackerman, and nothing will ever change that.”

Levi’s eyes glistened with tears, and a watery grin spread its way across his face for the first time since he had met Luke. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren’s neck and he buried his face into his shoulder, and croaked out, “I love you too, Eren, so, _so_ _much_.”

Eren stood up, pulling Levi with him, and walked him to their bedroom, laying Levi down and wrapping him in blankets, snuggling up next to him and planting a small kiss to his forehead, closing his eyes and falling asleep next to the one he promised he would fix.

He promised Levi he would mend him, and he did.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this as much as you could, until next time!


End file.
